narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yasunaga Romi
This character is made by Raikaguken Yasunaga Romi is a Huntress making a living from the meat and skin she gets from hunting the animals in the wilds of the Elemental nations but can be found in villages around Hi no Kuni '' when not out hunting in the woods. She is one of the rare humans born without a chakra system. Background '''Yasunaga Romi '''was born in ''Tsuchi no Kuni ''where she lived in the wilds until she was Six, Her parents had abandoned her at the age of Three as she was born without a chakra system making her a abomination in their eyes. She lived off the land and learned how to make clothes from leather, she also found and raised a Baby Falcon she named Lashay, when she six she went to a village and stole a machete, bow, arrows and quiver before she moved through the woods and ended up in ''Hi no Kuni's ''wilds where she stayed and honed her tracking, hunting skills and stealth skills as to avoid being detected by both her prey and Shinobi as they were having yet another Great Shinobi War, she did this until she was Fourteen as the war had ended by that time, during this time she managed to hunt for meat and skin to sell in villages. She sometimes tracks and kills several Nuke-Nin for a bounty of A rank and below, She herself has been placed in the bingo book as a A rank threat but cannot be found for long times until she comes to town to sell and restock or to collect bounty's as her skills in stealth and her lack of a chakra system makes her invisible to even the Inuzuka dogs and Aburame Kikaichu. As she grew up in the wilds and had little contact with humans she did not develop speech as she either grunts or nods and shakes her head or writes answers. Whenever somebody is lost in the wilds Romi instinctively knows, tracks them down and escorts them back to the roads before quickly dissapearing in the woods once again, at the age of fifteen she is known as the invisible huntress and Guiding Hand. Despite her outfit and Height she can sneak up on any pray and not be spotted even during the Brightest hour of day in a open field with Knee-length grass until she is only Five Feet away from her target. Whenever she Hunts a Bounty she can track them all across the elemental nations and take them down within one week, so far she has never failed in collecting a bounty without her target spotting her. with her bow she has Never missed her Mark even shinobi running at high-Jōnin speed. Sometimes she takes hunting Requests from the Hokage who'm has taken to using her skills to hunt nuke-nin, eliminate bandit camps, track down a individual or team, she has yet to fail a request made by the hokage. Whenever she goes to Konoha to meet the Hokage most people tend to stay away from her, only Mitarashi Anko does not avoid her and actually talk to her with her grunting, Shaking-Nodding or writing back. Personality Yasunaga Romi is a Calm, quiet, friendly and level-headed Person. She does not care about rewards when helping lost people back on track. Appearance Romi has Blue eyes, waist-length brown hair in a hime-style cut tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her Heart shaped face and fair skin. her outfit consists of a simple brown outfit with chain-mail armour underneath over which she wears a brown trench coat and gloves, Brown Cargo pants and brown steel tipped combat boots. 'Stats ''' Trivia * Her Hobbies are Stargazing, taking care of her Falcon, hunting Shinobi for a bounty, taking care of her equipment and making arrows * Her favorite food is cooked Boar Ribs while her least favorite food is anything sweet or sour. Category:DRAFT Category:Original Character